Elf Lords and Necromancers
by skyelight17
Summary: What happens when McGee decides to be bold and have a crazy weekend with what seems like the perfect girl? What happens when that girl turns out to be the newest probation officer at NCIS? On the same team as him no less. This is a bit different from my other story, but I hope you all will like it. Yes, this is a re-submission of the original, but still my ideas.
1. The Convention

_Elf Lords and Necromancers_

What happens when McGee decides to be bold and have a crazy weekend with what seems like the perfect girl? What happens when that girl turns out to be the newest probation officer at NCIS? On the same team as him no less. This is a bit different from my other story, but I hope you all will like it. Yes, this is a resubmission of the original, but still my ideas.

McGee's P.O.V

It had started like any other day at NCIS Headquarters in Washington D.C, utterly chaotic and then ending in a sort of peaceful lull, like it always did after the NCIS team finished a case. This time it was a case of a Petty Officer being accused of smuggling drugs onto the ship, when in reality, she was just trying to hide the fact that she was reading steamy novels. They did eventually catch the person dealing and smuggling the drugs onto the ship, which turned out to be the cook, who hid them as bags of sugar and flour. Creative, but not good enough to stop their team from catching him.

Everyone was getting ready to go home for a three day weekend since the building would be under repairs on Monday. Tony was raving about having tickets to go see this horror movie with this really hot chick named Jenna and how he was planning on comforting her when she got scared. He was spouting off nonsense about the actors and the work they had done in other films. He was also blathering about how this plan was sure to work since it always worked in the movies. He then proceeded to blather on about what movies it worked in when Ziva gave him a raised eyebrow and called him something rude in Hebrew. The Director and Gibbs had vanished somewhere together, which didn't surprise Tim at all. He had a sneaking suspicion that his leader and the redheaded director were closer than they let anyone realize. Ziva was ignoring Tony, like she always did and was packing up her things for her girl's only getaway. Tim was already packed up and was just shutting down his computer, ready to leave as soon as he could. He was heading to a fantasy themed convention this weekend and he was really looking forward to it. He had bought tickets months in advanced to get the discount and get it on the calendar.

Just as he was about to leave and head to his apartment to get his things ready and finalize plans, Tony and Ziva called out to him, or well, Tony did. They followed him to the elevator and Tony pushed the button to go to the lobby so they could leave. Tim didn't want to deal with him any longer than necessary, but he was stuck.

"You know, McGeek, you really should be more spontaneous and stop going to these stupid conventions every time you have time off. All you'll ever meet is crazy nerdettes and geeks. But maybe that's what you want?" Tim ignored Tony, who thought that he was God's gift to women. Ziva, surprisingly, agreed with Tony.

"Yes McGee, you should "put out" more?" Tony shook his head and told Ziva that it was "Get out" more. Tim ignored both of them. He didn't need their advice when it came to love and relationships, I mean, come on, look at their love lives.

"Guys, I like the way I do things. Now if you don't mind, I have to get home." The two of them tried to shout out advice as the computer tech agent walked to his car and drove to his apartment, breathing a sigh of relief that he finally got away from their asinine advice. He'd sooner take relationship advice from Gibbs, at least the guy was good enough to get married three times. Yeah they didn't last, but he got further than any of the rest of them.

When he got home, he put away his work things and sat down at his computer, intent to play a little bit online before he went to bed. To his surprise, he didn't seem to be as into the game as he usually was. He got killed by a minor demon in his favorite MMORPG. That meant only one thing, Tony and Ziva had gotten to him. Turning around in his chair, he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, contemplating on their advice.

"Maybe I should be more spontaneous. Just not this weekend, I want to have fun this weekend and not have to do the "walk of shame" as Tony calls it." Sighing, Tim decided that it was time to go to bed so he could get up early and drive to the center where the convention would be in the morning. Switching off the computer, he went to his bedroom and drifted to sleep, dreaming of the convention the next day.

~The Next Morning at the Convention Center~

Tim gazed in amazement at the room packed full of people in costumes and felt a smile blossom on his face as he stepped over the threshold into the convention room. Instantly he was filled with the excitement that was brimming from the room, it nearly overflowed the room it was so abundant. There were all sorts of creatures strolling through the bright lights shining down through the skylight, looking in the booths that lined the aisles. He saw orcs, pixies, mermaids, elves, and even trolls, laughing and speaking with smiles on their faces, displaying the same excitement he felt.

Instantly, he wanted to join the laughing crowd of elves that he recognized from previous conventions, but something stopped him. He saw a flash of black and red out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw a girl being laughed at by a group of orcs. He could tell from the strange hat with red feathers and intricate gold and black swirls, paired with the red, black, and gold swirled wand that she was a wizard. He didn't know why she was being laughed at since wizards were an accepted, and almost expected, costume for the convention.

As he walked closer to the wizard girl, he saw that her costume was pretty intricate. Her robes fell to her knees and she wore knee high boots with black stockings. Her costume was a black base with red outlines and gold thread weaved into the red material. He had to admit that the costume was pretty intricate and well made. She even had a leather case on her hip that seemed to hold a deck of cards. Her spell cards if he had to place a guess. As he got closer to the group, he saw one of the orcs push the wizard girl. Instantly he went on high alert and rushed over to catch the girl before she fell. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she looked scared, her body trembling in his arms.

"Are you okay?"

Skye's P.O.V

The sensation of strong arms around her shoulders made Skye's eyes fly open and up to the male's face that loomed above her's. He had a worried expression on his surprisingly handsome face, his soft looking lips frowning. From where she was, Skye could see that his eyes were a lovely shade of blue. Almost the exact same shade as the glass robin she had received as a present from a boss a few years back. It took her a few moments to realize that the man, dressed as an elf lord of some kind, had spoken. Snapping out of her daze, she blinked up at him almost owlishly.

"Huh? Oh umm... Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." When the man didn't let go, Skye gently pushed at his chest and then turned to glare at the orc that had pushed her. The group was gone, but they had left a calling card. Her wand, which had been dropped when she was pushed, was smashed to pieces. It had taken her months to carve a wand that was an exact replica of the wand her character used in the game. Forgetting that she was not alone, she dropped to her knees and picked up the shattered pieces of her wand. She was careful not to hurt herself since the shards were made out of a carved branch of maple from the maple tree that grew in her childhood home's backyard. Unknowingly, a tear slipped down her cheek as she examined the painted splinters.

Unbeknownst to Skye, the Elf Lord was watching her as she picked up her broken wand and place it into a leather pouch she had at her hip, tears just silently running down her face. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped slightly and looked up to the man who stood close to her. He leaned down and offered her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes, which she did and handed back to him. She didn't even know that men still carried handkerchiefs anymore. He gave her a gentle smile that sent her heart racing. One thing Skye knew for certain, this convention just got a lot more interesting.

**I hope you all are enjoying the story. I understand that it's different from my last story and has a bit more detail than the original, but please RXR! No flames and I own no one except the little wizard girl and the idiots. If you're good then I will post another chapter. :D**


	2. Names

_Elf Lords and Necromancers_

What happens when McGee decides to be bold and have a crazy weekend with what seems like the perfect girl? What happens when that girl turns out to be the newest probation officer at NCIS? On the same team as him no less. This is a bit different from my other story, but I hope you all will like it. Yes, this is a re-submission of the original, but still my ideas.

McGee's P.O.V

Tim watched as the wizard girl picked up her broken wand and shed silent tears. He couldn't help but feel hot rage pooling in his gut at those other guys who had pushed her and broken her wand that she seemed to really care about. Who acted like that to a fellow fantasy lover? (Not like that you pervs.) When he finally got her to stop crying, he saw that she was pretty cute. She had apparently been wearing a straight black wig for her costume, but that had moved slightly so Tim could see the thin strands of light red brown hair peeking out from underneath. That obviously wasn't her natural color since her eyebrows were just light brown. Her bright hazel eyes were peeking out at him behind a pair of black framed glasses that made her look really bookish. As his gaze moved down her face and even lower, just to inspect her costume (yeah right McGee), he felt her poke him. Looking at her, he blinked, trying to act like he hadn't just been checking her out.

"Yes, sorry. Did you say something? I was looking at how well you made your costume." The girl laughed slightly and smiled a bit, making Tim feel happy that he got her to smile. _Score! Oh wow, she's cute when she smiles. And that laugh… Wait, snap out of it McGee! You just met this girl, don't be like DiNozzo! _

"I said, thank you for saving me from falling and being so nice to me after those... Oh there's not even a word for those guys." Tim had to smile at her frustration to find a word to describe the horrible nature of those guys. He had to agree with her, no word seemed suitable. Their costumes suited them. Then, something came to him. He did realize that they were orcs and she was a wizard, but why were they picking on her? They were all here to enjoy one of their favorite genres, so why pick on a fellow magical creature?

"Hey, umm... If you don't mind me asking, why were those guys picking on you?" The girl looked sad as she fiddled with her costume, her pale hands trembling as she tugged at the belt of her robe and tightened the ties on her bags.

"I came here as my Wizard101 game character, Alexandria Darkblood, and they were laughing. They told me that my outfit was nothing like what a real necromancer would wear and that Wizard101 players are idiotic and childish." That made Tim slightly mad. He'd never played Wizard101, but only because he was too busy. From what he had heard, it was a pretty good MMORPG. The fact that those guys would pick on a girl because she was dressed as a character from a game they weren't fond of was utterly annoying, and extremely stupid.

When he felt the girl poke his arm again, he snapped out of his angry thoughts and glanced at her again. She seemed to be a bit uneasy about something, and for some reason, her unease caused him to feel bad. He felt almost responsible for making her uneasy with his constant spacing out.

"Is something wrong, Miss...?" Tim trailed off because he realized that he hadn't introduced himself yet or gotten her name in return. All he knew her by was her character name, but when he looked back at her to ask her what her real name was, she had vanished. Almost desperately, he looked around the convention hall for that odd little hat and costume. He couldn't spot her. With a strange sadness holding his heart, Tim went along and tried to enjoy the rest of the convention activities for the day. However, he kept thinking back to the red and black clad wizard girl known only as Alexandria Darkblood.

Skye's P.O.V

After leaving the convention room and heading to her hotel next door, Skye felt a bit bad that she'd left that Elf Lord without telling him her name. She also wished that she had gotten his name. She hadn't even gotten his character name, so she couldn't look him up in the character directory. Sighing softly, she took off her braided leather belt and placed it on the dresser carefully so the braids didn't come undone. Next, she took off her hat and placed it on the stand she'd made for it. The wig came next and she placed that on a wig stand before she shook out her shoulder length light red brown hair, pulling the pins that had held it in place, tossing the painful plastic pieces into a box. Finally, she hung up her robe and placed her boots and stockings in their respective boxes before getting rid of the bandages she'd used to bind her breasts down to make the robes fit. Alexandria Darkblood was gone for the night and in her place was Skye Wilharm, bookworm extraordinaire.

Grabbing a pair of faded blue jeans, Skye pulled them on over her rounded hips and then tugged on a clean lilac lace bra to match her panties. Thinking for a moment, she stared at the shirts she had packed then pulled on her favorite one. It was a dark blue V-neck that had the entire lunar cycle on the front. Tying her hair up and then clipping it up with a giant claw clip, Skye figured she was ready to go out to eat at the little diner by the convention center. Snagging her purse and dark denim jacket, she pulled on her shoes and left the room, after shoving the key card into her back pocket.

A few minutes of walking later, she was at the diner and sitting at a table by the window, nursing a glass of Dr. Pepper and staring out into the shadows of the fast approaching evening. When the dowdy waitress came over to take her order, Skye looked up and ordered a Swiss mushroom burger and fries since she was feeling a bit homesick. She used to eat that all the time back home, and she always ordered one to make her feel like she was back home with her family. As she turned her head when to gaze out the window again, she heard the bell above the diner door ring. Turning, she saw a man with dark blonde, almost brown, hair come in and stare at her with blue eyes.

Eyes that were... The same color as the Elf Lord's!

She sat there, frozen, as the man approached her table then stared at her, then he smiled at her.

"So this is where you disappeared to, Alexandria Darkblood? I thought it was you, but almost didn't recognize you without your hat and robes, or your wig." Skye knew it had to be the Elf Lord because he was the only one she'd told her character name to. Blushing slightly, she motions for him to sit, which he does without even a second offer.

"Actually, my name is Skye. Skye Wilharm." She looked a bit embarrassed as she took a sip of her drink, hoping he didn't laugh or call her a liar because her name was so odd. To her surprise, he didn't do anything like that. That was nice for a change.

"That's a nice name. My name is Timothy McGee, but you can call me either Tim or McGee, whichever you prefer." Skye smiled slightly before taking another drink of her soda.

Suddenly, her bad day looked a lot better now that she had Tim with her.

**Ooh! They're exchanging names! Please RXR! No flames and I own no one from the NCIS show. I only own Skye. Which, if you can guess why her name is that, I will love you forever! **


	3. Dinner

_Elf Lords and Necromancers_

What happens when McGee decides to be bold and have a crazy weekend with what seems like the perfect girl? What happens when that girl turns out to be the newest probation officer at NCIS? On the same team as him no less. This is a bit different from my other story, but I hope you all will like it. Yes, this is a re-submission of the original, but still my ideas.

McGee's P.O.V

Tim was in shock that he had found the wizard girl from the convention center by accident. And in a diner no less. The fact that he recognized her without her wig on made him feel proud of himself and his observational skills. He watched as she sipped on her Dr. Pepper and smiled to himself as the waitress came over, asking if he wanted something to drink. He ordered a sweet tea, the waitress, looking fairly bored, wrote that down then picked up Skye's glass, taking it to refill it. As the two of them waited for their drinks, Tim tried to think of something to say to the girl sitting across from him. It felt strange to be sitting across from someone after being so close to his co-workers when they ate or eating alone.

Before he could stop himself, he felt his legs and body move and within an instant, he found himself sitting next to Skye in the booth. He glanced at her to see if she would complain or tell him to move back to his seat, but she seemed at ease, more relaxed even. Before he could comment on that, the waitress came back with their drinks. She looked a bit taken back at the sudden shift in movement that left one side of the booth completely empty. He saw her visually shake it off before she set the drinks in front of the respective person. She then asked if Tim wanted something to eat and Tim glanced at Skye. He was starving, but he didn't want to look like a pig in front of her. Then he wondered why he was trying to impress her.

While he pondered what to order, he felt someone poke him. Looking down at his eating companion, he saw that Skye was staring at him and gently prodding his shoulder to get him to pay attention. He blinked slightly then glanced at the waitress, who still looked like she was bored out of her skull.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with no onions or mustard please." Tim wanted to smack himself as the waitress wrote down his order and walked away towards the kitchen. Why did he order such a thing? He surely thought that Skye must be laughing at him for ordering such a strange thing. However, when he looked at her, she was sipping on her drink quietly and staring at the table top. Tim was at a loss of what to say, but it seemed that he didn't need to know what to say when Skye turned those bright hazel eyes of her's onto him, effectively ensnaring him in her gaze.

"A cheeseburger with no onions or mustard? That sounds pretty good, but I'm still more of a Swiss mushroom burger kind of girl. For some reason, regular cheeseburgers taste too salty for me." Right as she spoke, the waitress returned with a plate. On the plate was a large burger, steaming slightly and dripping with Swiss cheese. Tim could see the layer of sautéed mushrooms was almost as thick as the patty itself and it surprised him that such a petite girl could eat so much. Next, the waitress set down a plate of fries big enough for the two of them, making Tim grateful he didn't order any fries. As the waitress walked away, he saw Skye look up at him with an embarrassed expression.

"I must look like a pig with so much food. I was just really hungry, and I usually take home leftovers. Help yourself to the fries." Tim was shocked that she felt the need to apologize for her eating habits. It was strange to have someone else apologizing to him when it was usually the reverse. Shaking his head, Tim reached out for a fry and picked it up. When he bit into it, he saw Skye hadn't touched her burger yet. But she had picked up a fry and a small cup. Then she did something odd. She squirted a good amount of mayo into the cup, dipped her fry into it, and then ate it with a happy expression on her face. When she caught him staring, she blushed in an endearing way and looked away, her hair hiding her blush from him.

His fingers itched to brush the silky looking strands away and see her cute blush.

Skye's P.O.V

_Oh my Gosh! I cannot believe I just ate a mayo dipped fry in front of him! He must think I'm such a weirdo now! _Skye was having an internal fight with herself as she stared at the table top, silently wishing she could disappear. Then she heard Tim chuckle slightly and saw him pick up a french fry. Her eyes widened as she watched him dip it into the mayo and taste it.

"It's not bad. I like the taste, a bit of a contrast with the saltiness of the french fry." Skye watched his face to make sure he wasn't lying and when she was sure that he was telling the truth, she smiled and dipped another fry, eating it with a happy smile. At least he wasn't laughing at her, not yet.

"So what else do you like besides french fries with mayo, Swiss mushroom burgers, fantasy conventions, and Dr. Pepper?" Skye blushed again and looked up at him with her straw in her mouth. Setting her drink down, she thought for a few moments, wondering what to tell him about herself.

"I like to read fantasy, paranormal romance, and mystery stories. I love to write all sorts of things, play video games when I can, and watch old movies and cartoons. My favorite is Scooby Doo, the old version, not the new one." She blushed even darker when she admitted what she liked, feeling like a child. To her surprise, Tim just smiled at her. For some reason, that eased some of the tension she felt.

"I write as well, mostly mysteries. Maybe I could read your stuff sometime? I also play a lot of video games when I have time, but I've never been a huge movie buff, not like my friend Tony." With a slight smile, Skye watched as the waitress brought Tim his burger and the two of them dug in. At some point during their meal, Skye felt Tim remove her claw clip from her hair and remove the ponytail holder, causing her shoulder length hair to spill around her face. She tucked the loose strands behind her shoulders so they didn't fall into her food.

When dinner was finished, they split the bill and left the diner. As they walked together, Skye felt Tim wrap an arm around her when they walked through a large crowd. It felt nice to have human contact, and as they walked through the crowd, Skye felt someone tug on her hair, causing her to yelp. Tim turned around, an angered expression on his face, and punched the person who had tugged on her hair. **(Oh my Timmy! Bet you guys didn't realize he could do that?) **The person hit the wall of a building and slid to the floor, blood running down his nose. People stared, but said nothing.

One thing led to another, and Skye found herself inviting Tim back to her hotel room. Not for anything dirty, or at least, so she told herself. She told herself that she was only inviting him over to work on the wand that had broken and so they could talk more.

**Please RXR! No flames! I own no one from NCIS! No one but Skye. I hope you're enjoying. **


	4. Showers

_Elf Lords and Necromancers_

What happens when McGee decides to be bold and have a crazy weekend with what seems like the perfect girl? What happens when that girl turns out to be the newest probation officer at NCIS? On the same team as him no less. This is a bit different from my other story, but I hope you all will like it. Yes, this is a re-submission of the original, but still my ideas.

Tim's P.O.V

When the Elf Lord and his wizardy companion finished their meal and Tim punched a guy for yanking Skye's hair, Tim was sure that Skye would be ready to part ways for the evening, but that didn't happen. Instead, the little spell casting girl invited him back to her hotel room where she had some of her books with her. It didn't help that Tim had offered to help her rebuild her wand since he felt partly responsible for her wand getting broken in the first place.

So there they were, sitting there on the floor of her hotel room, a tarp spread out on the floor with the broken wand bits, paint, water, napkins, and glue sitting on top of the tarp. Skye's hair was tied back up and she was wearing gloves on her hands, as was Tim since they were using CA glue to put the pieces back together. At Tim's suggestion, they decided to start putting the pieces back together before using the glue so that they would know if they could even repair the wand fully. She readily agreed since she didn't want to waste more time than what was needed.

When they finished putting the pieces together, Tim was the one putting the glue on the splintered wood since Skye's hands were shaking slightly. Once the pieces were glued back together, the duo let the wand dry. While it dried, Skye pulled out a bottle of wine that her sister had given to her before she left for the convention and the two of them started drinking a very tasty Italian white wine that turned out to be the wizardy girl's favorite wine, one that she had liked since she was 15, when her mother let her pick out a wine and try a sip.

Too soon, the wine bottle was empty and both Tim and Skye were feeling the warm afterglow of the wine. They decided that it might be a good idea to let the glue dry on the wand overnight. Tim didn't want to leave yet, he was having too much fun talking to Skye, but he knew their fun would have to end since he saw Skye starting to nod off against his shoulder. At some point during their fun, she had ended up curled up by his side with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist. If anyone were to come in at that moment, they might think the two geeks were lovers. The thought of being Skye's lover made Tim blush slightly as he looked down at the tipsy girl by his side.

Sighing softly, he helps her stand up and looks at her with a smile, his legs weak. He wasn't sure if that was due to the booze or the fact that she was resting so trustingly in his arms, her slim arms around his neck. He knows he has to get her to get some sleep, but he can't leave her dressed like she is and smelling of booze. He hoped that if he convinced her to go shower, the water might sober her up and she could get changed.

"Okay, little necromancer, it's time for all magical creatures to go to bed. Why don't you go shower up and get changed?" When the girl pouted, Tim smiled again and ruffled her hair affectionately. "If you do that, I'll tuck you in." It was almost like he was talking to his sister, Sarah, when she was little. It was strange, but slightly endearing that her eyes lit up in happiness and she left his arms, teetering off to grab some nightwear. He watched her as she went to the bathroom and shut the door. While she was gone, Tim took the advantage to look at the wand and check to see if the glue was drying. It was drying nicely.

With a smile of satisfaction, Tim sat back down on the floor by the bed and leaned his head back, listening to the water run. When he left his house this morning to come to the convention, he didn't think he'd end up in the bedroom of a girl he barely knew and was attracted to. It was nice, but so unlike Tim's normal situations. This seemed like a situation Tony would be in, but what would Tony do? The thought of calling his teammate to ask made Tim gag slightly, Tony would never let him live it down. So, Tim was on his own for this.

Deciding not to think too much on his situation, he picked up one of the folders on the floor and looked it over. The folder was packed full of pages, but was carefully bound and each page was smooth, crease free. Looking at the story, he started to read it quietly while waiting for Skye to finish her shower. The story he was reading was steamy to say the least, but Skye hadn't been kidding when she said that she was a romance writer. Her stories were very detailed, but not too graphic. To be honest, Tim liked the story he was reading. When he heard the shower shut off, he put the story away and put the folders up, away from the glue. A few moments later, he watched Skye enter the bedroom, her hair dripping wet and falling around her face. She wore a magenta t-shirt with a picture of a graveyard and curling black letters that read "Dr. Cryptos graveyard tours." It was like something Abby would wear, and so were the black cotton shorts with a skull and crossbones on the hem with the skull wearing a matching magenta bow.

Tim tried not to stare as Skye sat down on the bed and brushed out her hair carefully. She was what Tony would crudely call "stacked" and had legs that rivaled Abby's, only, without the tattoos. From what he could tell, the girl in front of him had no tattoos, but then again, he couldn't see much of her skin.

For not the first time in his life, Tim wished he had X-Ray vision, but not for the reasons he used to wish for it.

Skye's P.O.V

_What was I thinking wearing these shorts? Tim's staring at me, I guess that means I must look pretty bad. _Skye was fretting again, wondering if she'd made a fool of herself by wearing such a strange shirt and shorts. But when Tim came over and ruffled her hair again, Skye blushed before looking up at the man in front of her, the brush dropping to the bed, forgotten for the time being.

"You look fine, Skye. I was just thinking that your outfit looked like something my best friend Abby would wear. I think the two of you would get along great." Skye felt her cheeks flushing even darker as she muttered her thanks. Then she motioned for Tim to go take a shower since he smelled like the diner and booze. The smell wasn't too bad, but she liked his natural scent better. She got up and pulled out some too big sweat pants for him to wear.

"T-These should fit you, but I don't have a t-shirt big enough for you. I hope you don't mind?" Skye held out the pants to him and he took them with a sincere thanks then he headed into the bathroom to clean up. He called to her that he'd only be a few minutes. The moment he was out of sight, Skye let out a sigh of relief and put her brush away and took off her glasses. Sliding under the covers, Skye pulled her fluffy white, paint stained teddy bear from under the covers and cuddled with it, relaxing fully.

Listening to the sound of the water running in the next room, Skye fell fast asleep, lulled to sleep by the sounds and the wine, curled up in the bed and leaving enough room for McGee to lay next to her if he so chose to. Her last thought before she fell asleep was wondering why she wanted him to join her in bed.

**Please no flames please. Please RXR! I own no one except Skye.**


	5. Morning After

_Elf Lords and Necromancers_

What happens when McGee decides to be bold and have a crazy weekend with what seems like the perfect girl? What happens when that girl turns out to be the newest probation officer at NCIS? On the same team as him no less. This is a bit different from my other story, but I hope you all will like it. Yes, this is a re-submission of the original, but still my ideas.

McGee's P.O.V

Once Tim finished his shower, he pulled on the sweatpants after drying off, hanging the towel back on the rack to dry. Leaving the bathroom, he saw that Skye was curled up under the sheets and cuddling a teddy bear. _How cute._ Once again, the sight of her reminded him of Abby and her farting hippo Bert. But she wasn't Abby, and that didn't bother Tim nearly as much as he thought it would. As he watched the sleeping girl from the bathroom door way, he saw that there was plenty of room for him to lay down. He didn't know if that meant Skye wanted him to lay down with her or if she just didn't take up much room when sleeping, but before he could talk himself out of it, he found himself walking over to the bed and sitting down on top of the covers.

Reaching out, he brushed a few stray locks of hair that were in her face and smiled when she made a small sound of happiness. Looking at the time, Tim suddenly felt very tired. He was sure that Skye wouldn't mind if he rested in her room, but not in her bed. Sliding off the bed, he grabbed a spare blanket and a pillow from the empty side of the bed. Making a bed for himself at the foot of the bed, he laid down. Resting his head on the pillow, he heard a soft sound. Sitting up, he saw that Skye was awake and looking rumpled and cute from her sleep. Her hair was slightly messy and she was clutching the bear to her chest with a look of sadness and shyness on her face. The light from the gibbous moon shone into the room, making her seem like something out of the many video games he played over the years.

"Y-You don't have to sleep on the floor, Tim. I-I made room for you." Tim blushed slightly as he got up from the floor. Normally, he would have told her that he didn't mind the floor, but something in her expression made him reconsider his thoughts. She looked so lost and alone as she sat there. With a silent nod, he got up and put away the blanket and grabbed the pillow. Going over to the bed, he saw her lift the covers and invite him in, her cheeks flushed bright red. Sliding under the covers, he saw Skye staring at him from where her head was resting on her pillow.

"Get some sleep, Skye. I'm right here." That seemed to satisfy the girl as she wrapped one slim arm around him, the other holding her teddy bear. Tim put it down as an effect of the wine she had shared with him earlier. Deciding to be a bit bold for once, Tim wrapped an arm around her and pulled her soft form close to him. He smiled when he felt her head rest on his chest, right over where his heart was. Soothingly, he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

He waited until he was sure that she was fast asleep before closing his eyes and whispering good night to her. He barely knew the girl, but here he was in bed with her, holding her while she slept and feeling more than the warm glow of the wine coursing through his blood. It was strange, but Tim wasn't going to complain about it, at least, not at the moment anyway. With that thought out of his head, he fell asleep with his cheek cushioned on her head and his arms wrapped around her.

Skye's P.O.V (The next morning.)**(I bet you pervs thought McGee would take advantage of a drunk girl, but that's not his style.)**

Feeling the warmth of the sun's morning rays on her skin, Skye awoke slowly. Her head was pounding slightly, and when she tried to get up, she found that she couldn't move. Opening her eyes, her groggy gaze found the reason she couldn't move. She was laying on top of none other than Timothy McGee and his arms were wrapped around her. Her cheek was pressed against his chest, her ear over his heart, listening to the steady beating. Looking up at his face, she saw that he was already awake and smiling down at her. Her cheeks heated up as she bit her lower lip nervously, trying to think of what she could possibly say in this moment. They stared at each other for a few moments before he spoke.

"I've only been up 20 minutes. I didn't want to wake you since you seemed like you needed your sleep. When I tried to get up, you hung onto me, so I stayed. I thought you might have been having a bad dream." As Skye stared at him, she saw that his cheeks were slightly pink as well and that he had a 5 o'clock shadow. It was endearing to see and to know that he stayed by her side to protect her from dream monsters. No one had ever done that for her before, not even when she was a child.

"Thank you Tim. That's very kind of you, as repayment, why don't we get dressed and go have breakfast? My treat?" She gave him a sweet smile and he nodded before releasing her from his arms. There was a look in his eyes that made her think that he didn't want to leave, but it vanished in an instant, making her believe she had just imagined it.

"Sounds good. I'll go get dressed in the bathroom, unless you want the bathroom?" Skye nervously took the bathroom since she wanted to freshen up. Getting out of bed, she saw that her teddy bear, Sally, was laying on the floor. Picking her up, she placed on the bed with care before pulling out clean clothes from her suitcase and heading to the bathroom to get changed and cleaned up.

A few minutes later, both were dressed, Tim in his suit from yesterday and Skye in the sundress Tim had found lying on top of the ironing board (which he took out to iron his suit.) They looked like quite a pair: a man in a black suit with a white dress shirt and no tie and a woman with her hair clipped up and wearing a light blue sundress decorated with silver leaves, clinging to the arm of the man as she tried to walk in the cream colored high heels. Skye always felt wobbly in the high heels, but it was making Tim smile and he was being a good sport by helping her walk. Why she brought the shoes and sundress, she wasn't sure, but she was sure of one thing:  
everyone was staring at them as they walked to the diner. It was making her feel self-conscious, but with Tim by her side with his arm around her waist made her feel extremely pretty, beautiful even.

"You're almost there, Skye. Think you can try to walk in the heels on your own? I'm not leaving you alone, just getting the door." Skye felt a bit more confident as she nodded, his praise making her smile to herself. Tim let go of her arm and walked to the door to the diner, opening it for her. Holding her head up high with her back straight, she walked into the diner and tried not to stumble in the 4 inch high stilettos. In an instant, Tim had his arm wrapped around her again, letting the door shut behind them. He led her to a booth and sat down by her side as the same dowdy waitress came over to take their drink orders.

So far, it was shaping up to be a pretty good day.

**Please RXR! No flames please! I don't own anyone except Skye.**


	6. Running Away and the Consequences

_Elf Lords and Necromancers_

What happens when McGee decides to be bold and have a crazy weekend with what seems like the perfect girl? What happens when that girl turns out to be the newest probation officer at NCIS? On the same team as him no less. This is a bit different from my other story, but I hope you all will like it. Yes, this is a re-submission of the original, but still my ideas.

McGee's P.O.V

_Wow, she looks really pretty in that dress. I can't imagine why she wouldn't want to wear it. _Tim kept his gaze on the girl clinging to him as she tried to walk in the high heels that put her about four inches higher than normal. He was trying not to watch her breasts sway in the form fitting sundress, but it was hard since she was so much shorter than him. He could barely make out the outline of her strapless bra and saw that it was white, so it wouldn't be seen through the cotton of her dress. When he saw the diner, he about let out a sigh of relief. Being the gentleman he was, he wanted to open the door for her, but that would require letting go of her, so he asked if she would be okay. At her nod, he opened the door to the diner and watched her walk into the diner with a slight sway to her hips. _Did she do that deliberately? No it's probably the shoes._

Though he would admit to no one other than himself, Tim did look at her butt as she walked into the diner. If Tony or Ziva were here, they'd never let him live it down. Then again, neither would anyone else at NCIS. Well, except maybe Ducky. The old Scotsman would just brush it off and start in on a long story about how he used to do such a thing as a lad. That or something equally boring. Speaking of work, he had no idea what Skye did for a living. So, he decided to ask her after they were seated at the booth and had ordered their drinks.

"You know, Skye, it just occurred to me that I don't even know what you do for a living. Would you mind telling me?" Tim watched the girl's face as she blushed. Well that was certainly an interesting reaction to asking what she did for a living.

"P-Promise not to laugh?" With a serious nod of his head, he watched her face. She gave him a weak smile before continuing.

"I work for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, or NCIS for short. I used to work as a mediator for the office at Camp Pendleton, but I'm being moved to the Washington D.C office. What about you, Tim? What do you do for a living besides write?" Tim couldn't believe his ears. She worked for NCIS too?! What were the odds of that? Plus, she was being moved to the office where he works! When he felt Skye gently prod him with her finger, he turned his gaze to her and blushed.

"I umm... I work for NCIS as well." When he saw her eyes widen, he added, "In the D.C office." He swore it looked like she was going to pass out on him and he didn't want that. He waited a few moments while the waitress brought them their drinks, seemingly oblivious to the tension between the two. When she asked what they wanted, he saw Skye turn her gaze towards the waitress and the waitress retreated, looking slightly frightened. Tenderly, he placed his hand on her shoulder and that seemed to knock her out of her trance. She turned her head to look at him and her expression worried him.

"Are you okay?" No sooner had he spoken did she slide out of the booth, toss a ten dollar bill onto the table, kick off her shoes, and take off running. Tim sat there, shocked slightly before he jumped into action. Grabbing the discarded heels, he ran after her. He had to give her credit, she was pretty fast, even in a dress.

"Skye! Wait up!" If anything, she ran faster and headed into her hotel, pushing past people to get through the crowds. He followed her inside, and kept his gaze on her speeding form as she headed to the elevator. When she went inside, he barely managed to make it in before the doors shut. They were alone in the elevator, so he flipped off the power so they could talk privately.

Skye's P.O.V (This is the side of Tim we never see.)

Frozen with fear and heart pounding with adrenaline from running, Skye stared at Tim as he shut off the elevator and turned to her. A droplet of sweat ran down his cheek, down the scar on his face. There was this strange look in his eyes: concern, anger, and something that looked suspiciously like lust. When he took a step towards her, she stepped back and watched as he dropped her shoes onto the floor. They hit the carpeted floor with a dull thud.

"Damn it, Skye, you scared the hell out of me. Why did you run? What did I do to make you run from me?" He took another step towards her and she backed up another. This repeated until her back was pressed against the metal bar inside the elevator. She stared up at Tim as he placed his hands on either side of her head, trapping her against the bar while he leaned down close to her. She knew that she could get free if she wanted to, but she was captured by his deep blue eyes that pierced her soul.

"T-Tim?" That seemed to be his undoing because he leaned down and kissed her. It was a harsh, almost angry kiss that was filled with unsaid emotions. To her surprise, she found herself kissing him back, but when she went to wrap her arms around his neck, he grabbed her wrists in his hands and pinned them above her head. While one hand held her wrists, his other hand slid to her hair. He took the claw clip from her hair and tugged the ponytail holder from her hair, sticking them into his suit pocket before his fingers tangled in her hair, effectively holding her still. After a few moments, he released her lips and stared down at her, lust and tenderness now shining in his eyes as he held her still, her heart pounding against her chest like a drum.

McGee's P.O.V

Tim felt his heart hammering in his chest as he stared down at the girl he held against the elevator wall. Her hair was messy from his fingers, lips swollen from his kiss, skin flushed with embarrassment, and breathing shallow as they stared at each other. He didn't know what got into him just then, but the thought of her running away from him and disappearing from his life scared the shit out of him. He put it down to the adrenaline from the chase, but knew he was lying to himself a bit.

"Never do that again, Skye, or else I'll spank that cute behind of your's." That, he couldn't put down to the adrenaline but to the lust that was rapidly clouding his good judgment. He knew that the statement he just made came from his time with Abby, who taught him that a spanking would make a good punishment for bad behavior. It also had other uses, but he wasn't thinking about those uses quite yet. But now wasn't the time to be thinking of Abby. No, now was the time to deal with his lust for a certain hazel eyed necromancer, who was currently staring at him with desire shining in her gaze, along with a slight bit of fear. It seemed she wanted this as much as he did and that thought made him smirk slightly. _Maybe it's not so bad to be spontaneous every once in a while. _

Releasing her wrists, he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close as he flipped the power back on. He saw her shoes were still on the ground and silently motioned for her to put them back on. She obeyed silently and leaned against him for support while she slid the shoes on. He pressed the button but not for her floor, but for his. He felt her curious stare as the doors opened and he led her to his room. Opening the door, he ushered her inside, well 'guided' would be a better word. Tim felt so unlike himself as he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed.

"T-Tim?" Her voice caused him to look down at her face. Her cheeks were still flushed, but she looked almost shy and nervous as he sat down on the bed with her on his lap. Immediately she wrapped her arms around him, acting as if he might drop her.

"What's wrong? Did I scare you?" He was genuinely concerned that he had scared her with how he was behaving, but when she shook her head, he grew confused. That is, until she spoke in that quiet little voice of her's.

"I-I'm just nervous because... I-I... I've never done anything like this before." Tim was shocked. _She's a virgin?! _For some reason, the idea that he was her first made Tim happy as he laid her back on the bed and tenderly tugged off her shoes, tossing them to some unknown corner of the room. He heard them hit the wall, but didn't care.

"Don't worry, I promise to be gentle. And if you want me to stop, just tell me, okay? I promise I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable." Her gaze was a bit questioning and he smiled before pressing a kiss to her forehead and whispering in her ear.

"Elf lords never break their promises." With that, she smiled and opened her arms for him.

**Please RXR! No flames! I own no one except Skye! BEWARE THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT IS A LEMON!**


	7. Author's Update!

Okay everyone, thank you for being so patient with me on the updates for Elf Lords and Necromancers. I would post sooner but for some reason, I cannot find my flash drive with the almost complete chapters 7 and 8, so I have to find those before I can continue since I do not have the time to just re-write the entire scene since what I had down was good and you guys will love it, I promise.

Anyway, once those are found I will make it up to you guys by giving you a very hot lemon scene and a cutesy after scene. So, now that you know what is going on with that, I can tell you all of the problems I have been having my first week as a college student.

Nah, I won't do that to you guys, but let's just say that it keeps me on my toes. I will try to have more Elf Lords and Necromancers up soon and as another way of making it up to you guys, I will let you propose ONE plot twist that would work within this world so no fantasy (unless it's at a convention and is fake), no main character deaths, and nothing too outrageous. You can propose case ideas (do not give me legit cases from the show, that is copyright in my book), dates between Skye and Tim, bad guys (again, no legit baddies from the show), or you can propose a place these two can have some fun (innuendo implied and make it within reason.)

Your suggestions will be screened and anything too outrageous or hateful will result in a serious talking to. Do NOT anger the author or she will kill you, and smile while doing so. Other than that, I'm done. I love you all, post lots of funny ideas, and expect more soon.

See you soon!


	8. Steam (WARNING! LEMON!)

_Elf Lords and Necromancers_

What happens when McGee decides to be bold and have a crazy weekend with what seems like the perfect girl? What happens when that girl turns out to be the newest probation officer at NCIS? On the same team as him no less. This is a bit different from my other story, but I hope you all will like it. Yes, this is a re-submission of the original, but still my ideas.

Skye's P.O.V

Heart pounding with excitement and slight nervousness, Skye stared up at the man above her as he leaned down to kiss her forehead then skim his lips down her cheek to her jaw. His lips felt soft as he kissed down to her throat then even further to her collarbone. With each tender brush of his lips, she could feel her tension fading away. When she closed her eyes, she felt him kiss her eyelids and blushed even more than she already was.

When she felt his hands touch her glasses to pull them off, she grabbed his hands and opened her eyes again, staring up at him shyly. "L-Leave them on, I want to see you clearly." For some reason, he smiled down at her and that sent her heart racing again as she sat up slightly, helping him reach the zipper to her dress. This morning he had been the one to zip it up for her since she couldn't reach the zipper, so it seemed only appropriate that he unzip it. The zipper made a soft hissing sound as it was lowered, and soon it was all the way down and the thin straps of her dress were falling down her shoulders.

To maintain some sense of modesty, she held the dress up over her breasts while Tim shed his jacket and laid it over the back of the chair by the desk. She watched with wide eyes as he removed his shoes and socks then unbuttoned his shirt with almost excruciating slowness. She stared at him as he climbed back into the bed, his white dress shirt open over his chest and exposing the muscles she had known were there since the moment she had met him. Trying to control herself, she gave him a shy smile and reached out for him. He gladly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him, soundly kissing her. With her arms no longer holding up her dress, the flimsy material slipped down to her waist, where it bunched up and exposed her white strapless bra. When the two pulled apart for air from their heated and passionate kiss, Skye felt Tim push her back into the mattress. She blushed wildly as he reached down and unhooked her bra, tossing it aside, where it landed on the chair where his jacket hung. Still feeling modest and shy, she covered her breasts with her arms, and in retaliation, Tim tugged her dress off all the way, leaving her in the white cotton boy short panties that matched the bra. They were not overly sexual, nor were they overly modest. She swore he was mentally drooling as he stared at her panties. Sitting up carefully, Skye reached down and slid her panties off, covering her privates with one hand while she dropped the underwear off the side of the bed with the other. Turning her head, she found Tim was staring at her again with a strange gleam in his eyes. It sent a shiver of delight down her spine as she sat down on her knees. Deciding to be bold for once, she smiled in what she hoped was a provocative manner and dropped her arms to her sides, exposing herself to his hot gaze. "Well Tim? It's not nice to keep a lady waiting." She giggled as his eyes widened at her tease before he pushed her into the bed, looming over her.

Tim's P.O.V

Time seemed to stand still as Tim watched the suddenly brazen girl in front of him drop her arms and expose a body that really did rival Abby's. He had been right earlier when he hypothesized that her breasts might fill his hands. Reaching forward, he cupped the soft weight of her breasts and smiled as her rosy nipples hardened from his touch. Though he worked at a computer most of the day, his hands were slightly calloused from the years of field work, well that and his type writer. He finally felt as if that damn reminder came in handy for something other than typing. As he watched her face flush to the most adorable shade of pink, he leaned forward and kissed her collarbone, smiling as she stiffened up a bit. He then proceeded to kiss down her shoulder before pressing a wet kiss to the curve of her breast, not quite touching the hardening tip that all but begged for his attention.

"Someone seems eager." Tim couldn't believe the husky note that his voice had taken on, but he believed it even less when he saw those big eyes of hers darken with arousal and desire. It was a beautiful sight in his opinion, but it wasn't nearly enough to satisfy his desires.

Sliding off the bed, Tim carefully took his belt off and laid it on the chair where some of their other clothes hung. He watched Skye on the bed, watching her watch him as he slid his pants and underwear off in one move. Tossing them aside, he climbs up onto the bed over her and grins down at her. He was happy to note that she was flushed from her hairline all the way down to her breasts.

Holding up the slim silver foil that he had grabbed from his pants, he saw her blush even more and look sheepish, as if she had just remembered that she never asked about protection. He knew that since both of them worked at NCIS, they had to have clean bills of health before being allowed to go to work, so he wasn't worried about that aspect. Carefully, he opened the packet and slid it onto his erect shaft, trying to suppress a moan as he did so.

Skye's P.O.V

Heart pounding in her chest and face flushed more than she thought possible, Skye watched as Tim rolled the condom onto his shaft. She was a bit ashamed to admit to herself that she hadn't even thought about that, but when she saw him smile at her, she knew he understood. Having that knowledge made her feel safe and even relaxed with him, while also increasing her desire and arousal for him.

In the back of her mind, she knew this wasn't right, but she couldn't bring herself to care very much. Especially not when he started to slowly slide his wonderful shaft inside of her. It hurt slightly, especially since he did a particularly hard thrust to break past her hymen. She could feel his lips on her cheeks as he kissed away her tears, calming her and reminding her that she needed to relax. Taking a deep breath, she forced her body to relax under his, which earned her a smile from him.

"That a girl, you're doing fine." Skye could tell that saying those words weren't normal for Tim and it made her smile that he was trying so hard to ease her fears and make this pleasurable for the both of them. With a slight nod of her head, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck to let him know that she was ready to proceed. He, in turn, took a deep breath and pulled back to where he was almost completely out then he thrusted back inside with such a force that it stole both of their breaths.

Tim's P.O.V

Tight. That was the only word that Tim could think of to describe the feeling of being inside the girl under him. He thought he had felt the tightest when he had been with Abby the last time after she tried Kegels a couple of times, but this was even tighter than that. But now was not the time to dwell on the tightness but on pleasuring the owner of said tightness. Glancing down at her, he saw that she was flushed and that her body was lightly trembling.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "Do you trust me, my little necromancer?" Seeing her nod and confused look, he smirked and rolled them over so that she was on top of him. To brace herself, she placed her hands on his chest and stared at him with confusion. Placing his hands on her hips, he rocked slightly so that he went deeper inside of her, dragging a moan from her parted lips. Her breasts quivered with the movement as she adjusted herself to be seated more comfortably on top of him, and once she got used to the sensation of straddling him, they were moving together like they had been doing this for a long time rather than this being their first time together.

Watching her move above him was a thing of beauty. Her breasts swayed, her skin glistened from the faint sheen of sweat she was building up, and her eyes shined with arousal and desire as she moved with absolute grace, his hands only slightly guiding her. Soon, but too soon for his liking, Tim felt her tighten around him, her passage becoming slicker as her breath became labored. He could tell by that sultry look on her expression that she was on the edge of orgasming and he honestly could not remember a more beautiful sight than that.

Pulling her down so she lay atop him, he kissed her, swallowing her sweet cry of completion as her body clenched around his shaft before releasing. Her hot juices flooded his shaft and as her soft inner muscles spasmed around him, it sent him reeling into his own orgasm. It came upon him so suddenly that he jerked his head back and let loose an almost feral growl.

**Okay my lovelies, I think that is enough for you right now. I'm sorry if it seems like it's from a trash romance novel, but deal with it. I will work on the next chapter so you guys will be satisfied. I own nobody except Skye and a few idiots that show up later in the story. I am still open to ideas so toss forward. Just remember my warning, keep it within reason or get a stern talking to. **

**RxR! No flames please! **


	9. Contemplation

_Elf Lords and Necromancers_

What happens when McGee decides to be bold and have a crazy weekend with what seems like the perfect girl? What happens when that girl turns out to be the newest probation officer at NCIS? On the same team as him no less. This is a bit different from my other story, but I hope you all will like it. Yes, this is a re-submission of the original, but still my ideas.

Skye's P.O.V

Heart pounding and body warmed by the man lying next to her, Skye snuggled into the hard chest of Tim, who lay quietly beside her. The silence in the room was deafening after the passion slowly ebbed away, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was actually… Kind of nice to just lay next to somebody and know that they only expected you to be yourself.

A quick glance at the clock on the bedside table told her that they had long missed breakfast and that it was nearly lunch time. She felt her cheeks heat up when her stomach growled softly and peeked up at Tim, who was smiling at her gently. Her cheeks flushed even more when he leaned down to kiss her forehead then feathered kisses down to her lips. A few moments later, he pulled away and chuckled.

"I think your stomach is trying to tell us something, Skye." She blushed and looked down at the blanket that covered their naked bodies and warned off the chilly air, but he put two fingers under her chin and lifted her face up so he was looking into her eyes.

"Don't do that, silly. There is nothing embarrassing about that since I kind of… Well, since it's my fault we missed breakfast." Before she could muffle herself, a giggle broke loose and she kissed his shadowed jaw gently, running her fingertips down his bare shoulder, down his arm until she could intertwine their fingers together.

"Don't worry about it, Tim. I liked what we did instead a whole lot more." Inwardly, she chided herself for saying such a perverse statement, but if that rush of arousal in his eyes meant anything, it meant that she said something he liked and agreed with. But suddenly, he got up and walked over to his clothes before he started getting dressed. Thoroughly confused and a little sad, she sat up in the bed with the sheets covering her naked breasts.

"T-Tim? D-Did I say something wrong?" He kept his back to her and that caused her to slide out of the bed and walk over to him wrapped in her sheet. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she rested her cheek on his back, gently nuzzling him. "I-I'm sorry if I upset you, Tim."

Tim's P.O.V

_Great job McGeek, be spontaneous and have sex with a beautiful girl once and you forget all your manners. What kind of impatient asshole drags a girl off before they eat? People get sick from skipping meals too often, and you were about to make you both miss another one. You've had it happen to you several times. _Furious at himself for acting like an animal in rutting season, Tim got dressed and started making plans in his mind to make it up to the girl he had inadvertently left lying in bed. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice when said female wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled him. However, when he spoke, he was snapped out of it and looked down at her saddened face.

That was when it hit him, she thought he was angry with her. Tim wanted to laugh out loud, but didn't for fear of frightening her. Turning around, he swept her into his arms and held her tightly against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I guess I spaced out on you and made you think I was upset, didn't I? I'm not upset at you, just myself. I knew you were hungry and I ignored your needs for my own. I'm really sorry, Skye. Can you forgive me?" He knew he sounded pitiful, but it was worth it when she smiled and laughed gently.

"I'm not mad at you about that, Tim. You took care of my needs in other, more pleasurable ways." Tim saw her small smile and blush before she hid her face behind her long hair. Happy that the misunderstanding was out of the way, Tim kissed her cheek gently before pulling away.

"Good, now go get dressed so you stop tempting me." Just to show that he was kidding, he spanked her rear end and was surprised when she squealed and did the same back to him before she went into the bathroom to change.

It all seemed to be going so well, and he still had one more day to spend it with her before they went back to the real world and work. Tim knew he hadn't talked to Skye about continuing to see each other after the weekend was over, and he knew he should. While he got dressed, he decided that tonight, right before they got packed up and ready to leave the next day, he would ask her if they would continue to see each other.

He was so sure that she would say yes.

**Now, I know it's really short, but I wanted to make him asking her to be his girlfriend an entirely separate chapter. I hope you guys understand and aren't too angry at me for being gone so long. I'm still open to fan ideas, but more for crimes that these two could work on together. I have a really nice idea on how I want this office romance to pan out in later chapters. **

**Now, to the person who asked me if this was an alternate universe to the actual plot line, yes it is. It kind of has to be for my later plans to work out. I love you all, so please don't kill me! **

**RXR! I own no one but Skye and a few extras later, and NO FLAMES! **


End file.
